North
by Blackfeather05
Summary: AU! In a world where nothing is as it seems one young elf will be pulled into a fairytale. But what happens that causes her to run from the dream life and travel with men that she hardly knows? What will she be willing to do to keep those that she loves safe? Who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so now that you have read that terrible summary I just want to tell you that I will be using all human names, there are quite a few gender swaps(if you get confused in who is who just let me know), and the main character is my OC Lessa (Norseland). If you want to learn more about he just checkout my other story Brother?. other than that please enjoy and feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hetalia characters**

* * *

Day 1

Today was the start of something big, I know it, I can feel it. I'm going to write this journal as proof, or if things go wrong a record. To make this record as through as possible I will start at the beginning.

* * *

Today started the same as every day. I awoke before the sun, cooked for my parents and then retired to the garden to sketch. Just like always when I got about half way through my sketch before my friend Francoise and her sister Madeline joined me in garden. I dutifully sat there and listened to Francoise while she prattled on about the prince.

"You'd never guess who is planning on taking a wife" Francoise challenged me.

"The prince?" I guessed with mock interest.

"Yes, how did you know?" Without pausing for my answer she continued on "I heard that he is starting his search here in the city. He'll stop searching once he finds me I know it. We are just perfect for each other."

As Francoise continued her babble about the prince I found my eyes wandering to my half- finished sketch. It had not taken me very long to reach where I was; after all I had drawn the same picture over a hundred times. Yet I still could not complete the sketch of that clearing in the forest, I always left the center of the picture blank. It wasn't that I didn't know what to put there but it was just that I couldn't bring myself to draw them. My real…

"Lessa" Francoise's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Where you even listening?"

"Of course I was."

"Then let's go! My future husband is out there looking for me and here you are daydreaming," Francoise complained as she took one of my hands and pulled me out of my chair. Madeline dutifully grabbed my other hand and together they dragged me out to the market.

"Are you getting hungry?" I asked Madeline as we followed the desperate Francoise around the market.

"Yes I am Lady Lessa."

"How many times have I told you that you don't have to address me as a lady, you can just call me Lessa." I said in vain as I paid for the fruits from the vendor.

"I prefer to address you as Lady Lessa because I want to show you the respect you deserve," Madeline replied as she accepted the fruit that I handed her.

"I'm never going to win this one am I?"

"Nope never."

"Fine then."

"I found him!" Francoise exclaimed as she ran through the crowd. She grabbed both of us by the wrists and pulled us toward the street as the prince approached. I have never actually been this close to the prince; I have always managed to hide in the crowd in the back. Nevertheless I curtsied as he rode by us. To my surprise instead of continuing on he stopped and dismounted. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to listen to the princes footsteps grow closer. When I opened my eyes I expected to see the prince in front of Francoise, but I involuntarily jumped back when I saw the pair of boots directly in front of me.

"Your majesty," I muttered as I dropped into a deeper curtsy. I watched in shock as a hand moved under my chin and pulled my head up. There I was staring onto the elf princes' brilliant green eyes that complemented his gold blond hair and light complexion. Fearing rudeness I glanced past the prince and saw his personal body guard and to my relief I also saw the horse master Berwald, who locked eyes with me for the briefest moment to acknowledge my discomfort.

"Your hair is so unique," the prince stated as he reached up and stroked it.

"Th… thank you, your majesty," I mumbled not knowing what else to say. Much to my relief after a moment longer he dropped both hands back to his sides and moved back to his horse. I stood there in dismay and just watched as he rode away from me.

"Lessa, you have no idea about just how lucky you are." Laya's excited voice cut through my haze. "I mean really how many girls would want the prince to tell them they have beautiful hair. Well I mean of course he would notice your hair with it being just so pale."

Yes, of course he would notice my hair. It's as pale as parchment. I tend to keep it in a sloppy braid to hide my elfish ears, it's not that I'm ashamed about who I am I just prefer to blend in. And what's even worse is that I'm the only being, human or elf that has such a hair color.

"I need to go home," I announced abruptly cutting through Francoise's ramblings. Without waiting for a reply I turned and walked home. On my way out of the market place I accidently ran into an older gypsy. She waved off all my apologizes and instead places a small simply bound leather book into my hands. When I tried to give it back she refused and when I tried to pay for it she slipped away into the crowd. It is in this book that I am now writing. Something tells me that this is what she wanted me to do with the book.

* * *

Once I arrived home I fought to keep my composure as I made supper for my parents. After cooking I excused myself from the meal claiming that I did not feel well. When I reached my room I immediately began my ritual of prepping for my nightly adventure. I changed into my short dress, found my soft shoes and slipped under my covers to hide from my parents prying eyes. I sat there and listened until I heard nothing more from my parents.

Once I was sure that my parents were asleep I snuck out of the house and headed towards the palace that looms over the rest of the city. My journey ended when I reached the royal stables. I gave a quick look around before I slipped into the horse masters office and grabbed my weapons, then continued on to the flat pasture just outside that serves as my training ground. Another look around confirmed my suspicion that Brewald was not going to be coming tonight.

"No matter," I mumbled to myself as I pulled the dagger belt around my slender waist. Feeling the comforting pressure I instinctively dropped into a low crouch and fell into a roll springing quickly to my feet. I continued rolling, spinning and dodging my invisible opponent. About half way through the night the sound of running feet came to my ears. Only having the dagger at hand I pretended not to hear my new opponent until they were within striking range. When I heard the footfalls directly behind me I dropped low and kicked out at their legs. A direct hit took the runner to the ground; using my momentum I swung my body in to a low crouch over their body with my dagger at his throat.

"That was not my smartest move."

"Sorry, Berwald." I whispered as I helped pull my trainer to his feet.

"After 11 years I should know better than running up on you like that." Berwald muttered as he rubbed the spot where I had pressed the dagger to his throat. The horse master has been teaching me swordsmanship since I was 10. I had been getting restless at my parents' home and one night I decided to try and teach myself how to fight. So I left the house and found my way to this pasture where I found a long stick and I began my own training. I had been coming up here for over a month when Berwald spotted me and after lots of convincing talked me into taking lessons with him. I have not missed a night since then. Thanks to him my skills are as good as any mans.

"You seem particularly aggressive tonight, have you been thinking about you parents again? Or was it your encounter with the prince?" the horse master voiced his concern. Berwald was not a small elf by any means. Just his presence commanded attention. He has a very average look with his light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. But appearance aside he is very caring and fatherly, I respect him more as my father than my adoptive father. He knows the most about me but that's not saying much.

"Yes, I have been thinking about my parents. And the thing with the prince does not bother me," I admitted as I moved in for an attack with the dagger.

"It's good that the thing with the prince does not bother you. I must say though that you did look a bit freaked out about it," Berwald replied as he dove under my arm and came up behind me for a counter attack.

"I only looked like that because I expected him to be in front of my friend and not me, and his actions confused me," I dropped out of his grasp and rolled out to a safe distance. With that we stopped talking and continued with our sparing. To each attack there was a perfect counter attack. Our quickened reflexes seemed to blur our movements. To anyone watching it would be next to impossible to follow. The spar ended when I brought Berwald to the ground and pinned him there with one graceful move. At that I knew that he was going easy on me tonight. Not that I minded I was a bit out of it anyways.

"Well I'm done for the night."

"But, we just started," Berwald whined.

"You just started; I've been at this for over an hour."

"Fine. But, before you go tell me why it is that when you think about you parents you get so aggressive."

"I don't ever want to feel that helpless again," I whispered as I handed him my dagger belt. Before he could ask me anything else I ran from him, from all the dark memories of my real parents. When I arrived home I barely managed to change before I collapsed into my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay peoples now this is going to get interesting. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Believe me.**

* * *

Day 2

When I woke up this morning I went through my normal routine, but when I tried to sketch I just couldn't concentrate. So I spent over an hour just staring at the garden noting the bright colors of the flowers and the difference between each and every herb. Francoise and Madeline showed up about two hours earlier than usual and Francoise seemed unusually excited.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Francoise demanded as she sauntered into the garden.

"A green dress, why do you ask?"

"Because, my dear prince announced that he will be retrieving his soon to be bride today. And I don't want my image to be tarnished by the way that you are dressed." My blond friend gestured at my simple dress. It was only then that I noticed that both her and Madeline where dressed in exquisite dresses fit for princesses.

"The way that I'm dressed does not matter if he is coming for you. Anyway why are you here if he is coming for you? Would he not look at you home first?"

"Oh my, your right. We should go right away. I can't not be there when he…." Francoise was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

"I will get it!" I shouted as I moved away from my panicking friend. When I opened the door I was greeted by a well-dressed man who also seemed to be a little stressed.

"Excuse me, does a Lady Lessa live here."

"Yes, I am Lady Lessa."

"Oh thank goodness I found you. Will you wait here for a moment?" He asked, but left before I could answer. As I waited I heard my friends come up behind me to see what was happening. After a moment I heard quite a commotion and saw a whole party of mounted guards. As the guards moved a side they revealed the prince was riding with them.

The prince gracefully dismounted and walked straight up to me and grabbed my hand before I could even curtsey. Holding my hand the prince dropped to one knee, "My dearest Lady Lessa would you bless me and be my bride?"

I stared at him in shock for a moment, "Ye…Yes."

"Wonderful. Then my Lady would you ride with me to the palace?" he asked as he swiftly rose and began dragging me towards his horse.

"Yes, I would be delighted, your majesty," I said remembering my manners.

He led me up to an exquisitely decorated white horse. As he scrambled up the side of his horse I looked back at Francoise and Madeline who were standing in the door way staring at me with open mouths. When I looked back at the prince he was holding out his hand to pull up in front of him in the saddle. After a moment of hesitation I took his soft hand. With one swift movement I was sitting sidesaddle in front of the prince with his arm around my waist.

"Shall we go?" He asked after I was seated.

I nodded and we left my home and my life behind me. We paraded through the streets as people stared on. He kept his arm possessively around my waist the entire time, and when I tried to shift out of his grip all he did was hold me tighter.

I seemed to take hours to make the short trip to the castles main court yard. As soon as we arrived we were surrounded by dozens of servants and court ladies. They were dressed in so many different colors, each representing a different rank in the court order. Page boys quickly rushed to the horses and held them as their riders dismounted. I was watching in wonder when I heard a throat clear near my knee. I looked down to see the princes' constant companion and friend offering me his hand. I took it with a blush and he lifted my effortlessly off the princes' horse. He dropped my hand the second that my feet touched the ground.

"Come," the prince said as he landed on the ground next to me. He then took my hand and led us deeper into the court yard before addressing the group that was following us. "This is Lady Lessa," he stated as he faced the crowd. "She is here to be my bride and she will be treated with the utmost respect. Is that clear?"

The crowd murmured something that sounded like an agreement and the prince seemed pleased. He motioned to a smaller group of girls, "You will be her ladies in waiting. You are to take care of anything she needs. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord," said one of the shorter elfish girls as she curtsied in front of me. She was very pretty looking and looked not a day over eighteen. She had these light green eyes and short golden hair that framed her face. She wore a pale red gown that made her skin look as white as snow. "My name is Lily and it will be my pleasure to serve you, my Lady."

"Yes, very well," the prince cleared his throat and continued. "Vash! Come here." He motioned for his companion to come before us. "Vash, you will be in charge of my Ladies safety," he lowered his voice so that only Vash could hear him, "Do NOT let her out of your sight. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord, of course," he then turned to me and offered his hand. I hesitated once again before giving him my hand. He then kissed it gently sending shivers up my spine, "I would be honored to protect you my Lady."

As soon as he finished speaking I pulled my hand away. There was something about him that put me on edge and I just couldn't put my finger on it. His appearance was not all that scary he had deep green eyes and golden hair that was pulled up out of his elfish face. He loomed over me and was well muscled. Looking close I could see a number of small scars that have healed from past battles. Once all pleasantries where done he refused to make eye contact or even look at me, but still he moved off to my right and glared at everyone around me. He made me feel safe but still I was on edge for anything that might happen.

"Well Lessa," the prince squeezed my hand as he addressed me informally, "Now that I know you will be well taken care of I must take my leave. I have to speak with my parents and deal with some simple matters, but don't fret I will see you at dinner."

"Thank you my Lord. For all that you are doing for me," I said as he began to walk away. He stopped abruptly and turned to me, chuckling.

"Please Lessa just call me Arthur. We are engaged, you can drop the formalities."

"Yes of course…Arthur."

"Very good, I will see you at dinner my little flower." With that Arthur walked away.

"My Lady, we must get you ready for dinner," Lily grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the castle. Vash followed us at a distance. As we moved through the castle towards what I assume to be my quarters I kept my eyes open for landmarks that I can use later tonight to get out and meet Berwald. When we reached my quarters Lily quickly set about prepping the room for me. The last thing she did before pushing me into the bathing room was banish Vash from my room.

When I was finished bathing I dried myself off as much as possible before I went back into the sleeping room. As I started towards the door I saw something moving in the corner of the room. When I moved closer I saw that I was looking at myself in a full length mirror. It had been so long since I have seen my reflection, so long in fact that I almost I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror at first. She was an exotic woman with nearly white hair that falls in waves to her waist. Her face is well sculpted with high cheek bones and deep blue eyes that created an air of mystery. After looking at my reflection for a moment I decided that I needed to get back to the sleeping room. As I walked away I cast one last look at my receding figure in the glass and gave an involuntary shudder as I saw the edge of the scar that stretches from my left shoulder to my right hip. When I entered the room four other maids that had come while I was bathing flitted around me talking in hurried tones. The first maid dragged me to a large closet where she started going through numbers of exquisite gowns until choosing a simpler teal one. She then proceeded to shove me into it. I was relieved when she didn't ask about the scar. When the first maid was finished the other maids sat me down and began to do my hair and makeup. When it was all said and done I actually looked worthy of marrying the prince. They had pulled my hair up but left strands hanging down to frame my face. The makeup was very subtle and only accentuated my features. Looking around I saw the pleased looks on everyone's face.

After the brief moment of admiration Lily set about shooing everyone out. She then set about putting the finishing touches on with some jewelry. One she was pleased with my appearance she once again grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hall. We were immediately joined by Vash who had been sitting next to the door the whole time.

"Now, mind your manners and only speak when spoken to," Lily quickly schooled me as we flew through the halls. "And by the lords, have fun. It's not every day that you get engaged to the prince and meet the Queen and King."

"Wait I'm meeting he Queen and King?"

"Yes, of course you are. Did think that you that you could get engaged to that prince and not meet his parents?"

"No, I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Well that makes sense. I guess?" With that she pulled us to a stop in front of two large oak doors. Pushing me through them she whispered in my ear "Now remember what I told you."

I stumbled through the doors and into an enormous dining hall. The walls where covered with many murals and tapestries of the battles and Kings over the years. In the center of the room there was a long oak table that was able to sit over one hundred. At the far end of the hall there was a large fire place that was roaring. In front of it was a small group of people that I recognized to be the royal family. I slowly made my way through the hall, when I reached them Arthur quickly stood and introduced me to the rest of his family.

"Mother, Father, this is Lessa. I have decided that she will be my bride." He turned to me and smiled softly, "Lessa, this is my Mother, Queen Alice, and my Father, King Alastair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours Lessa," Queen Alice said as she glanced over my figure with an approving look.

"So you're the one that holds my sons heart then? Well I can't blame him for falling for you. You are quite a sight," King Alastair chuckled then turned to his son. "You really know how to find them, just like your father," the King laughed as he smiled at his wife.

I spent the rest of dinner in silence other than the occasional answer to a question from the King and Queen. I felt like such an outsider no matter how many times they told me that this was my home and they are my family now it just seemed like I didn't belong. I figure that some of these things come with time.

As soon as we finished eating the King and Queen excused themselves and left me and Arthur alone in the dining hall. We sat in silence for quite some time. Attempting to not be rude I stared in to the fire while he stared at me.

"Are we not supposed to be chaperoned until we are wed?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"I am the prince. That means I can do as I please." With that he stood and grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my toes. Holding me there he pressed a harsh kiss on my lips. He then dropped me back to the ground before leaving without a word. I stood there for a moment longer before my mind processed what had happened. I slowly press my fingers to my still throbbing lips when the door swings open. I whirl around expecting Arthur to walk through but I am relieved when Lily quickly made her way to my side and guided me from the dining hall.

We were once again joined by Vash just outside the doors. The three of us walked back to my quarters in silence. Leaving Vash outside Lily brought me into my room and proceeded to help me out of all my fancy attire. It wasn't until I was in my night gown did either of us speak.

"We had your belongings brought to the castle for you. I had most of it put away but I did not know what your wishes where for the clothing." She said motioning to a small pile of clothes sitting in a chair. Among the other dresses I spot my training dress. "If you would like we can just dispose of the unneeded clothing."

"NO!" I snap, cutting her off. "I would like to keep them to help me remember where I came from." I lied quickly to keep her from any other suspicions.

"Very well then; I will wake you in the morning. You have a very busy day ahead of you." She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth then closing it again and making to leave.

"You have something on your mind don't you?" I asked noticing the small movement.

"It is nothing."

"I don't know if it is my right to say this. But, you have permission to speak your mind around me, and I hope that you do. It will be nice to have a friend around here."

Her eyes lit up as I spoke, "Thank you my lady." I would have to work on that later. "If you don't mind me asking but did anything interesting happen after the King and Queen left? It's just you looked as if you had been caught when I opened the door. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to I was just curious."

"Of course I will tell you. It will actually be nice to tell someone. See after the princes' parents left he told me he could do anything he wanted to because he was the prince. Then he lifted me off the ground and roughly kissed me. Do you know if he is always this violent?"

"I have only heard rumors of his violence. I had never imagined that he would turn it on a lady let alone his bride to be. Also thank you, you're right it will be nice to have a friend around here." With that she slipped out of my room. I waited just a moment before I wandered around the room and located all that I would need for tonight and my journal. Today had quite a few note worthy moments.


End file.
